Buford and Isabella's relationship
Though to a lesser extent than Buford and Baljeet, Buford and Isabella tend to be more of frenemies than anything else. It is usually displayed over competitiveness. Isabella's Opinion of Buford So far Isabella is the only character to regularly stand up to Buford ("Raging Bully", "Got Game?", "Gaming the System", "Out of Toon"). However, she showed deep sympathy when he was left emotionally broken during the loss of his goldfish and knew without a doubt he'd win in a confrontation against a giant squid ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Isabella believes without a doubt in her mind that Phineas, though she has faith in him, would be left seriously injured after a fight with Buford ("Raging Bully"). Isabella has demonstrated dominance over Buford in video games, as she over-powered him in a one-on-one fight ("Brain Drain") and single-handedly annihilated a giant virtual video game boss version of Buford ("Gaming the System"). When Buford says her catch phrase, she will elbow him in the arm ("Out of Toon"). However, when other characters use it, such as Baljeet, Suzy, and Candace, she merely expresses irritation. When Buford hid behind her from the giant squid, Isabella didn't even notice the squid or the fact that Phineas and Ferb are missing. She just cared that Buford found Biff. Of course, this could just be obliviousness and nothing more ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). When Phineas and Ferb were explaining about the weather, Baljeet became 'hypnotized' and Isabella snapped him back to reality. When Buford also became 'hypnotized', Isabella slapped him instead, causing Buford to thank her. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") When she had a hold of someone's hand in the dark then found out it was Buford's and not Phineas' she had a negative reaction in the form of a loud "EW!" ("That's the Spirit"). She doesn't like Buford putting her in a sack. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") Buford's Opinion of Isabella Buford has a tendency to look down at Isabella, not only because of his superior height and physical strength, but because she's a girl, and Buford strongly upholds the belief that males are the dominant gender ("Got Game?"). On the other side, Isabella is the only person he was honest with to the fact that he was crying, and not "sweating through his eyes". ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") When Isabella kissed Phineas, Buford looked shocked and possibly was slightly jealous when he saw them kiss and quickly looked away not wanting to see it anymore, showing that he may be harboring feelings for Isabella. However, it could have just as easily been a look of surprise on his face when seeing Isabella suddenly kiss Phineas.(Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) When the lights went out Buford either knowingly grabbed on to Isabella's hand or did not let go of it even though he know full well that it was Isabella's and he didn't even seem the slightest bit phased when he said "I think that's my hand." ("That's the Spirit") When Isabella "jacked in" to Candace's subconscious, Buford almost immediately offered to give Isabella a tour of Candace's mind. ("Monster from the Id") Buford has also been seen gossiping about Isabella. ("Candace Disconnected") Buford is shown to see her as a friend when he tells Isabella and Baljeet that he has molds of all his friends. ("Doofapus") He once put Isabella in a sack to avoid spoiling her surprise. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") Examples of their Rivalry The main focus of the relationship between Isabella and Buford is their fierce rivalry as shown in the following examples: *Isabella beats Buford in several games of Foosball. Later, Buford and Isabella compete against each other in the "F-Games", which Isabella also wins with the help of Candace. ("Got Game?") *When playing a special video game while sick in bed, Isabella fights Buford and wins. ("Brain Drain") Gallery Category:B Category:Relationships Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro